Song of the Wolf King
by GW Katrina
Summary: AU, Egyptian mythology FFVII. The gods move to protect the Two Lands, while the humans who follow them work to do the same.
1. Chapter 1

This originally started out as a challenge for 10 AU on LJ. I dropped that forever ago, and this sat on my harddrive forever. Then, looking 50episodes on Insanejournal prompt lists(evil corrupting influences, I got the idea for this again. So I dug out my old stuff, went through, did massive rewrite and overhaul, and here we are. First ten of my Egyptian AU for Final Fantasy VII.

The various words used in this are Life, Anonymous, Sixth Sense, Jealous, Dream, Determinded, Believe, Costume, Time(replacing the word Christmas), and Meeting the Family. 47,44,31,33,18,16,6,14,2,36 respectively. Because they work so well together, I am just making the one intro, and putting all the info there.

Title: Song of the Wolf King  
Author: GW Katrina  
Fandom: FFVII  
Claim: Egyptian AU  
Prompt(s): 47-Life, 44-Anonymous, 31-Sixth Sense, 33-Jealous, 18-Dream, 16-Determined, 6-Believe, 14-Costume, 2-ChristmasTime, and 36-Meeting the Family for 50episodes  
Rating: PG-13  
Wordcount: 7,950  
A/N: No real warnings. Possible slash in later posts, as well as implied incest, also in later posts. In this set of prompts, nothing to worry about.

/Life/

The day had finally arrived.

Months after the priests had found the one they had sought, Lucretia, temporary avatar for the goddess She Who is Powerful, was giving birth to the goddess's child.

His mortal father, Hojo, was a priest of Lord of Divine Words. When he had brought his wife, who was already an avatar for her foreign goddess, home, he could not have expected that She Who is Powerful would have taken that link and rode it, taking the woman over as her own avatar long enough for a child to be born.

Nobody knew why the goddess had suddenly desired to have a child, or why she had picked a foreigner to bear that child, but now was not the time for questions. The avatar was in labor, and the appropriate symbols and protective amulets were placed around her and the still unborn child, to keep away evil spirits and invoke the blessings of the various gods and goddesses that would protect the child from them.

The priests were to take the infant away as soon as it was born. That was the order of She Who is Powerful, who wanted her child raised in the heart of power. In the heart of her sanctuary, knowing a mother's voice from birth, a mother's touch. Hojo had consented, which was just as well. Nobody wanted to anger the goddess, as she was the more vengeful Lady of Flame. To anger her was to turn the army against you, to bring down plagues and sickness. She was one of the Weret-Hekau, and so one should not tempt her to turn such powers against the lands. She was also the war-goddess of the Upper Land, and if she were to withdraw that support...

The birth went easily, and there were many prayers of thanks. Gast, the head priest of She Who is Powerful came and collected the infant. A boy. That would be good. He studied the child, and nodded as the goddess whispered his name.

"He will be known as Sephiroth. The goddess thanks you for your service," he told Hojo. Lucrecia was still resting in her room, recovering from the effort to have the boy. "Your wife has provided a great service, and she will always be welcomed into the temples of She Who is Powerful."

Hojo had simply nodded, studying the child. The boy had pale hair already, and his eyes had looked abnormal. The man followed the Lord of Divine Words, and he could feel his own god's curiosity. The need to pick the child apart to study him roused, but he knew that he would not be allowed to do so, so Hojo frowned faintly.

"My wife will be happy to know that she can return to be the Daughter of the Sky God's avatar without...interference."

Gast stiffened at the implied insult, but he said nothing. With a nod, he swathed the infant into the cloth brought to protect him from the sun, and bowed slightly to Hojo. "I take my leave of your home then, Hojo. May your god guard your path."

With that, he turned, and walked out of the home. In his arms, Sephiroth stirred. "It will be all right, Sephiroth," he said softly. "Your mother awaits you at your new home. She Who is Powerful must expect ill times if she is placing her own flesh on this world. You will be strong, and learn your mother's ways well. Will you follow plague and death better, or healing and protection? Time will tell, I suppose."

Looking at the boy, Gast sighed. Ill times ahead, indeed.

/Anonymous/

_Seven years later_

Nobody was sure where Angeal had gotten the infant. He had simply walked into the dining area with the boy one day. When questioned, he offered the child up. "He's mine," he said calmly. "The mother gave him to me yesterday. Claimed I would be able to take care of him better."

Genesis eyed the infant he had been given, and shook his head. "Are you sure that it is yours?" It would not have been the first time some mother, unable to support her infant, would have tried to give her child to the priesthood. The gods were generous most of the time, though dangerous as well. But any child who grew up in the temple would be well cared for, and usually favored by the gods.

"Very sure." Something in the man's voice made Genesis look up. Seeing nothing in the carefully blank expression, he looked at the child once again. The boy blinked watery blueish eyes at him, hand wobbly lifting to pat at his face. For a moment, the eyes focused, and he could have sworn the baby was actually studying him. But it was gone before he could be sure, and he glanced at Angeal. The man was powerful. If this was his child, and Genesis was starting to feel that it was, then the child probably had great magic of his own.

Giving the child back, he sighed. "All right. Have you registered him yet?"

Angeal snorted. "Of course. First thing. _With_ me as the father."

"Fine, fine. What's his name?"

"His mother called him Zack."

Genesis hummed. Zack. An unusual name. Sounded rather foreign. "Is his mother from outside the Two Lands?"

Angeal's face was blank again. "You could say that." Cradling his son, he grinned at his friend. "Something tells me that things are going to be interesting around here. Very, very interesting."

Shaking his head, Genesis congratulated his friend on his new boon, and then went on his way. Though he did go to visit the room where the registry was held.

The mother was unlisted, though Angeal had listed himself as father.

Wondering at the secrecy, Genesis made a mental note to ask about it later, and then moved on to his other tasks. He was a priest of She of Papyrus-Perfumed Protector. Where Angeal filled the second seat of the Lady of Flame for the army, Genesis handled the more protective aspects of their Lady, and if there was something that was always needed in the Two Lands, it was protective blessings.

/Sixth Sense/

_One year later_

The temples of The Great Mother and Lady was celebrating. All over the Two Lands, falcons and other messengers had spread the news. The Great Mother and Lady had gifted them with a child. Priestess Ifalna had delivered earlier that day, and the next in charge, Elmyra, had made the announcement later that both mother and child were fine.

In the birthing room, holding her daughter, Ifalna smiled at the girl's father, Gast, priest of She Who is Powerful. The two had been together many years, and when the goddess had asked, both had said yes to request. Gast was already raising his own goddess's child, and he was pleased that the woman he cared for had been asked to bear another.

It was worrying, however.

Sitting next to where Ifalna rested, their daughter, Aeris, in her arms, Gast sighed. "I fear what is coming," he said, fingers reaching out to brush Aeris's head. "Sephiroth, now Aeris. The gods so rarely gift us with their children, so the fact that we've had two in less than ten years... And there are rumors of a new power in She of Papyrus-Perfumed Protector's temple. It's troubling."

Ifalna nodded. "Have you heard more of the rumors of sickness?"

Gast sighed and nodded himself. "The outer temples, those at the furthest edges of the Two Lands are reporting an increase in sacrifices and requests for aid. She Who is Powerful is aware of the sickness, the black filth that taints the skin and breath and kills slowly. It is not from her, though, and we are confused on what, or who, is causing it. It resist her touch, though, and that is distressing."

Smiling as Elmyra came in, bearing a string of protective amulets, Ifalna held up Aeris so that her friend could place the beads on her. The smile dimmed, though, as she studied her daughter. "There are dangerous times coming. She can feel it, our lady. Very dangerous. Your Sephiroth. Our Aeris, and I'm sure you've heard the whispers about my Lady's other. If the nebty of the Two Lands, as well as both Ladies of Flame, are sending in powers to prepare for this, I fear for our entire country. Upper and Lower Lands alike. Have you heard anything from the other temples?"

"Not as much as I'd like," Gast said, sighing. "The Distant One is preparing for something, but they won't share what. Lord of Divine Words... Well, his priest wouldn't share information with me for anything less than a direct order from the King or his god, so nothing from there, either. Most of the other temples are playing it close at hand, though rumors are starting to flow. I fear the worst. And it will only get worse before it gets better."

"That's what I feared." Hugging Aeris, who was yawning and looking as if she was settling to sleep. "Be careful, love."

Gast couldn't help but shiver at the real worry he heard in Ifalna's words, and the faint echo of power. The Great Mother and Lady was another of the Weret-Hekau. One with a talent for seeing what laid ahead. Even more so than the other gods. If she spoke through Ifalna with a warning.

"I will," he promised, already planning protections. It sounded like he might need them.

It was all for naught.

A month later, Gast was dead. Not by sickness or anything natural. He was poisoned. Speculation on who could have done this were rife in the temples, and, even more distressing, is who the goddess chose to be her next high priest.

Eight year old Sephiroth, eyes like a cat's and glowing with power already, stepped into the role of his mother's avatar and took control of She Who is Powerful's temples. The other high level priests helped as they could, but the boy was in control in truth as much as in name.

Ifalna did as much as she could, even in her own grief, to provide comfort for the boy. Her daughter was positively fascinated with Sephiroth, and the boy seemed to enjoy playing with her.

Another source of help was Angeal, who would bring his son over as he came to help plan things. With the death of such a well known priest to such foul means had acted as first stone, triggering events all around. The temples, for the most part, pulled closer together. If someone was willing to attack the high priest of a goddess as vengeful as She Who is Powerful, they would be willing to go after anyone.

The greatest worry, though, was the simple fact that, if the murderer had not only breached Gast's protective spells, but kept such a task hidden from the other gods, they must have the help of either a god of their own, or a demon. If the demons were starting to stir after such a long sleep...

After Gast's death, though, nothing new seemed to happen, and, slowly, the wary tension started to fade. The temples would keep watching, but the gods did things on their own time, and mortals did things on a different time.

So people began to settle back into place.

And the sickness began to slowly spread around the edges of the Two Lands.

/Jealous/

_One year later_

Outside, his court and his people were celebrating. However, King Shinra found that he was rather displeased by this twist of the gods.

His wife had just given birth, providing his first heir. Only, instead of a single child, she had given him two. Both sons. If one of the children had been a girl, he could have married them together later on. The bloodline traveled through the woman's side, even if the man was King.

Outside of that, it gave him two choices for who would take his throne someday. Two competitors, once they were old enough. No king wanted competition, especially not for his throne.

And if Hojo could deliver on his promises, Shinra would never have to give up his power to his children.

Still, for now, he had his sons, and that was a good blessing of luck. Twins were considered highly prized, and the fact that he, the physical embodiment of the Two Lands had had twin sons was seen as an omen of good tidings to come for the lands. There were already a swarm of people descending upon the temples to offer up prayers and sacrifices for the new children. If they flourished, surely the Two Lands would as well.

Though there were already murmurs that with two kings, the lands would be divided again. The Two Lands had only joined recently, in his father's father's time. So there were still those who thought that they were to be divided, even after two generations of being together.

There was an almost frantic edge to the celebration. Something was happening outside the boundaries of the Two Lands, and it was slowly creeping its way in. Sickness was starting to become more common. Not just the ordinary illnesses, but a new sickness. The priest of She Who is Powerful didn't know what it was, only that it was fighting their goddess's attempts to destroy it. She was the bringer of plagues, as well as the patron of healers. No outside force had a right to infringe on the goddess's territory, and Shinra did not like the idea of the Two Lands becoming a battle ground for She Who is Powerful and some foreign power, be it god or demon.

Frowning, he turned to one of the attendants. "Bring me the high priest of Lord of Divine Words. And the high priest of She of Papyrus-Perfumed Protector. I wish them to read the protective rites over my children." The dwarf god's priest had already been there, but Lord of Divine Words was a powerful hekau, and the Perfumed Protector aspect of She of Papyrus-Perfumed Protector was well known for loving children.

He was not sure what he was going to do with his sons later on, but for now, they were to be protected. With every means he could.

When Hojo and Genesis arrived, not quite sneering at each other, he had them brought to the rooms his wife and the children had been moved to. Already, both boys had surprisingly rich blue eyes, unlike the more washed out color of other babies he had seen, and Shinra wondered if that wasn't a sign of some type.

With a slight bow of his head, Genesis pulled out slips of paper, and other mystical tools. "I will set about making protections immediately. What are their names?"

As Hojo was setting up his own magic, and waiting for the same information, Shinra looked at his sons again, and nodded to himself. "The firstborn is Rufus," he said. "The second is Cloud."

After he spoke, he stepped back. There. He had done what he could. Now it would be up to the gods what happened to his children.

Watching the priests work, he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, where it had been itching. His fingers moved over the smallest of black marks, just the faintest hint of darkness.

/Dream/

_Ten years later_

Rufus stared calmly at the man who stood before him. He had wondered if this day was coming, since the dreams had started, and it appeared that his dreams had proved right.

He remembered the day that his father had thrown the priestess of The Great Mother and Lady out. The woman had done the readings typical for children when they reached their fifth birthday. Rufus did not know why five, but given how many children he saw die before age, he wondered if that had something to do with it.

Well, she had started them, anyway. His was first, as the first born child of the King, and he did not understand most of what she had him do. He had spat into ashes, and cast various things onto the ground, with her studying each of cast. Finally, her face very still, she had looked at his father.

"This boy will never be King," she said after a few moments of quiet. "He is marked for something else, and you cannot stop it."

Rufus had never seen his father look angry, and he felt Cloud pull back slightly, tugging Rufus along, and Rufus went. Their retreat was slight, and was only enough to put them out of their father's direct sight. Which wasn't hard. His eyes were hard and focused on the priestess, and Rufus couldn't help but be happy he wasn't in her place. Even at the age of five.

It had not gone well, and ended up with her leaving the palace. Rufus hadn't gotten it then, but later he realized that driving her, Elmyra herself, out of the palace had not helped anyone. Especially given that she followed one of the nebty. And the nebty confirmed the kingship of any king.

Cloud had never gotten his reading, as the temple refused to send anyone else, and many people expected Rufus to die, so both boys were somewhat shunned. Rufus knew the others looked at him as if he had the taint of death already, and Cloud was a child who had no future as far as they were concerned. They grew up listening to people speculate how they were going to die, and soft rumors that the king had better sire more children before these two died.

Now, though, Rufus felt an almost feral pleasure as he looked at the priest before him. The man was looking down at him with calm eyes, and Rufus could only hunger to have that sort of calm someday. So that the others could whisper and he could be unaffected, because they did not deserve his emotions.

Which was a good reason on why he should never be king. Their tutor had taught them that a king should be in touch with his country, and the Two Land's needed a good protector for it. Something their father had forgotten.

Rufus knew he would not be a good king. He did not care for these people.

Cloud, though, did.

Now was not the time for this, though. Instead, he focused his attention on Veld, the high priest of The Distant One. The man looked down at him, and Rufus could feel his father fuming at his back. "This is your choice," the priest said calmly, ignoring the king as only the highests of priests could do. "Come and join us, as The Distant One asks, or keep your position here."

Rufus knew enough about what to ask. "The Mesu Heru?"

"We have a group waiting."

Simple. And the thing that made his decision for him.

"Yes."

Rufus did not know that the temple of The Distant One was like the others. Scrambling for power and trying to find their god's chosen avatar. But where the other gods were birthing theirs, The Distant One had touched another with his power and passed over some of that gift, preparing for the battle to come.

What Rufus did know was that if he went, he would never be alone. He would have a group of people who would always stand at his back and would keep the jackals at bay. Here, there was only Cloud, and he wished to take his brother with him, but he knew it was impossible. Instead, he turned and walked to the other boy. Leaning over, he whispered something.

When Cloud's hand found his and tightened, he knew the other boy understood.

"You should go," Cloud said, voice soft. "Before Father remembers himself enough to try to force you to stay."

Rufus went. But even as he walked towards a task that would be even harder than being the King of the Two Lands would be, he couldn't help but feel as if he was running away.

He didn't like that feeling.

One day, he would prove to everyone that he wasn't fleeing to escape a prophecy of doom.

One day.

/Determined/

_Four years later_

Nobody had known when King Shinra had first contracted the illness. The first to know was Hojo, who was the king's physician. He and the others in the temple of Lord of Divine Words had done their best to cure him, but to no avail. Hojo said that the king appeared to have taken on the ills of the country, as he died of the same sickness that was ravaging the Two Lands.

What at first had only been a sickness of outsiders, of poor, of distance, far from the capital, was now everywhere, and could infect anyone. A sticky blackness, oozing filth, which disturbed the people to no end. Cloud's people were a very neat people, bathing often, necessary in such a hot land to keep healthy. To have something stick and cling to skin like the slime that this illness produced did was disgusting on several levels. For some, that was even worse than the wasting that followed, sucking away energy and strength, leaving the suffers looking like the walking dead, swathed in bandages to soak up the filth their own skins gave off.

Cloud had not seen his father for months before his death, and he did not see him now. The King had been taken to be prepared for the next world, and Cloud had no desire to see his father that way, either. When they placed him in his tomb, with all the effects he would need to travel to the Westlands, then Cloud would say his goodbyes.

Now there was more important matters.

At fourteen, he was old enough to rule without a regent. There was only one issue. His brother.

Cloud knew that there was no issue, but the older members of the council and all the court was talking in low whispers if there would be a battle for the throne. Cloud was, after all, the child of no future. The Great Mother and Lady's priestess had never read it, which meant that the gods had never set it in stone. Which was a dangerous thing for anyone. Without that promise, a person's life was free for Fate to play with, and there was rarely a more cruel being than Fate.

Some feared having him on the throne would bring down his fate-lashed curse upon the land, and others hoped it might mean a chance to drive the illness off. The priests and priestesses of She Who is Powerful were slowly fighting the illness, but not as much as they should have been. If the gods of another land were attacking the people of the Two Lands, having a free future might tip the balance.

For good or ill, who could say.

One day, Cloud hoped to find out. Right now, though, he had to take control of the court. Now. Or else it would devour him and spit him out a weak, witless shell, controlled by anyone with the power and the honeyed tongue to sway him to their side. Not a pleasant fate, and one he would not accept. He was young, but there had been great things done by young people.

From the corner of his eye, he saw one such person. Sephiroth, who had taken his place at the head of his mother's temple at the age of eight, who had taken his place as the leader of the army at the age of fourteen, firmly setting himself at the head of She Who is Powerful's temple by representing her in battle as one of the two Ladies of Flame, another title of the goddess. The other was filled currently by Angeal, he of She of Papyrus-Perfumed Protector. The Protector, war goddess, twin to She Who is Powerful in power and ability, second of the Ladies of Flame.

Cloud hoped that they watched over the Two Lands this day, because he did not want his country to fall to ruin. Could not let it fall like that. Would not.

"That is the look I expected to find. Stubborn brother of mine."

A calm, cool voice, and he couldn't help the small smile that curled his lips as he spotted his brother walking into the room. Rufus looked good, and Cloud could see that the other boy was taller. Typical. His brother had always been the tall one.

Behind him came his Mesu Heru. Cloud had met them before. Elena, the tep res born, slim and pale and the only girl. It fit. Reno, lanky and red, meh-t, as loud as the son he represented. Rude, aab-t, tallest of all, bigger, deadly. And Tseng, who had his own pride as clearly as Rufus, manu.

His brother was fast rising through the priesthood, and Cloud had no doubt the other would become high priest when Veld stepped back. With such a group behind him, he was fearless, and rightfully so.

Rufus stopped a few feet away, then, without warning, knelt before Cloud, the ones with him following suit. There was an audible gasp, and Cloud smiled, small and fierce. If Rufus had expected to see Cloud's look of stubbornness and determination, then Cloud expected his brother to pull of his announcement with the most stylish means available.

By bowing, he gave Cloud power over him. A power that only the King could hold over priests.

Without saying a word, or losing his dignity in the least, Rufus had bested all the nobles in the game.

Cloud remembered what Rufus had said, the day he had left to join the priesthood of The Distant One.

"I will support you when the times comes. No matter what."

Cloud trusted few people.

His twin would always be on that list.

"Come, brother," he said softly, holding his hand out to Rufus. "Tell me of what things are like. If I am to rule, I need knowledge."

He did not say he didn't trust his own advisers. Some he did. Others he didn't. But fresh sources of information were always useful, and priests heard different things than nobles did.

"Bring your Mesu Heru and we'll rest and talk."

With a nod, Rufus took Cloud's hand and let the smaller blond pull him up. "Been a long time," he said simply, laughter twinkling in his eye.

"And you are just as good at stunning people as ever," Cloud replied. "We should go before they snap out of it."

"My Mesu Heru will stay here."

Spies. But for his brother.

Nodding, Cloud walked back to the family's private rooms, Rufus on his heels.

/Belief/

She couldn't believe this was happening.

When she was little, Aeris had been told who and what she was. The child of a goddess in power, the child of two of the most powerful priests in the city in flesh. She was an avatar, goddess made flesh, and would act as The Great Mother and Lady's voice to the world.

She knew all of this. Had been trained since she was old enough to understand to take up this duty and be ready to face whatever might come of it.

So why did she feel like throwing up?

"Mom, do I really have to...?" Aeris closed her mouth when she saw her mother's expression. Ifalna looked more amused than anything, and then went back to putting Aeris's long hair up.

"Yes, dear, you do. You know just as well as I that the Lady wants you to. It's all right to be nervous. You should have seen me right before I had to lead my first major rite. It is a terrifying thing, but you'll do fine. You have the training, and I -know- you have the will to make it through fine."

Aeris felt her cheeks flush a little. She had been a stubborn little kid, hadn't she? At fifteen, she wasn't sure why she was leading this rite, but it did need to be done. With the old king dead, and the new one needing to be secure in his throne, she understood why this rite was so important. There had already been a fuss over the elder twin giving up the throne, but knowing the gods touch herself, Aeris knew why Rufus wouldn't want to give it up. Especially given his Mesu Heru. Tseng was someone she had harassed to distraction, she was sure, but he was one of the older kids who had been willing to play with the younger temple children, and she thought of him as a sort of big brother. Rather like Sephiroth, only friendlier.

She wondered if Sephiroth was going to be there as well. He was the leader of the military, so it was likely he would be. He was already lending his support to the new king-to-be, and to have Sephiroth's ear was no small matter. How Cloud had done it, she had no idea. So Sephiroth would probably be there as both the leader of the temple of She Who is Powerful, and as her choice for the Lady of Flame position. She always found it funny that half the time, the so called Lady of Flame was male. But who was to argue the gods?

So if Sephiroth was in one position, then likely Angeal would be in his place as the second Lady of Flame. Which meant her counterpart this ceremony would most likely be Genesis. That would be odd. She rarely talked to the man, and could only hope that their powers meshed.

Running through the ceremony, she was pretty sure that she had it down. Join hands with Genesis, call upon her half of the nebty as he did the same for his half, confirm the king as rightful ruler, and him accept. Have the Ladies of Flame second the selection, have him accept again, name him, ceremony over, feast.

Yeah, that was it.

Oh, Lady, don't let her mess up.

"It's time."

Elmyra's words made Aeris want to whimper, but, instead, she took a deep breath and nodded. She was as ready as she would ever be.

Times were changing.

Time to embrace that change.

/Costumes/

Standing comfortably in his place, Zack felt the locusts in his stomach move more. He wasn't nervous. He really wasn't. Not at all. Just because his father had dropped this on him two -days- ago didn't make this something to be nervous about.

He was seriously considering murdering the man.

But Genesis had cheerfully agreed with Angeal, so Zack would have to murder him as well. Maybe She of Papyrus-Perfumed Protector would forgive him for doing it? He thought she might. She was pretty forgiving of most of his other stunts, and some of those had been pretty bad. He really hadn't expected all the hair of all the temple cats to fall out that one time, but it had, and she hadn't killed him for that.

Given what his father said, about his mother, that was good. He thought...

Ew, parental person have sex. Ick. He was sixteen. He wanted to think about himself having sex. Not his father.

Still was going to murder the man for this. Or at least mix something in with his cleaning things. Making his hair turn orange might be good. Just would have to make sure that Angeal didn't turn it back on him. About a fourth of the time, the man caught Zack's tricks and reversed them. It did Zack good, though. Made him sneakier.

Vengeance would be his.

At least Ifalna was a nice person. He remember her giving him cookies when the temple children would all gather together for some lesson or another. Even Sephiroth had to go to those, and Zack still liked to hang out with the older boy. Even if the older boy didn't care if he was there. The fact the man didn't care any was a victory in and of itself.

His thoughts were jarred back to the presence as a silence fell over the group inside the room. This was one of the single most important ceremonies in the Two Lands.

If he fucked up, Zack wouldn't have to worry about killing Angeal. Angeal would get him first.

Taking a deep breath, Zack walking in, following the pace of the ceremony, a beat he couldn't hear thumping through his limbs. Heku, the gods blessings, and he followed it, letting it guide him.

Zack was almost jarred from it when he saw that his partner wasn't Ifalna as he had expected. It was her daughter, Aeris. She was playing the protector and king chooser for the Upper Land, just as he was acting as the same for the Lower Lands.

The nebty.

Aeris was clad in white, feathers faint on her clothing, the emblem of the vulture on her back as her half of the patron-protector. On Zack's own back was the cobra, his clothing the color of papyrus, faint designs resembling scales on the fabric. Ahead, he could see Cloud, who he didn't know that well, the boy who was to be king. On either side of him were Angeal and Sephiroth. Both men were in their warrior clothing, chocobo feathers woven into their hair, and each with the eye in sun-disk pendants of the Ladies of Flame.

All around, Zack was vaguely aware of familiar faces. Yuffie, a younger kid in his own temple, Nanaki, the most sacred of the sacred lions, his flame tipped tail twitching. Tifa, Cloud's younger half-sister, mothered by one of the Lesser Wives.

Zack could almost -feel- the court hold its breath as he and Aeris approached Cloud. This would make or break Cloud's crowning. And if it was broken, there would be nothing but chaos ahead. With the situation of the Two Lands, they simply couldn't afford a succession war.

All of that was going on in the back of his mind, but Zack couldn't actually bring himself to do anything but walk forward, offering his hand to take Aeris's as they drew close enough for it. He felt full of power, and knew the goddess was riding him. He felt almost dizzy, too full of power to be contained in a fragile, frail mortal form. Than any moment, his skin was going to split and it would pour out.

That didn't happen, but the moment that he and Aeris touched, power did flare. He could feel it, could see anyone with the least bit of sensitivity react to it. That was a good sign. The gods must have a special interest in this crowning, and he hoped it went well.

Then he and Aeris were before Cloud, and a voice that was neither his nor her's echoed from their throats.

"You are our child. You are of our line and of our hearts. We are the nebty, and we select you as king. Do you accept our will?"

Looking incredibly pale, Cloud nodded. His voice was high, but strong when he spoke. "Yes, ladies, patrons and protectors of the Two Lands. I accept what you wish to give me."

Sephiroth and Genesis moved forward, and Zack was almost sure he saw the images of lionesses overlapping them, fire flickering along their coats. "We are the goddesses who guard. We are the protectors and the warriors. We accept you as the nebty's chosen. Will you defend the Two Lands as they should be, even to the point of dying? To protect the people of your land till you are bleeding your last blood into the sand?"

Cloud nodded again. "Yes." If anything, his voice was even squeakier this time. Not that Zack blamed him. "I pledge to protect the land and its people, because the people are the Two Lands, and without them, we are all sand on the wind."

"Then we accept you not only as the chosen of the nebty, but as one we will follow as well."

With that, the Ladies of Flame stepped back, and Aeris and Zack's not-voices rose up again. "Chosen, accepted, and followed. We Name you now. King you are, Cloud by name, Wolf by title. Cloud, Wolf-King, We chose well. Go forth and proclaim your right to bear the name Wolf-King."

And, as sudden as that, Zack felt empty again, and only sheer will kept him up. Angeal moved to his side as Sephiroth moved to Aeris's, offering a shoulder to lean on. Cloud looked just as dazed.

For a moment, there was silence, then a cheer went up as the rightful king sat, carefully in his throne. "Why don't you sit?" the blond said dazedly. "Get off your feet and let them feed us."

Zack didn't wait to be asked twice. It didn't seem that the others were, either. Once they settled, food started to be brought out.

"I don't know about you guys," Zack said finally as beer and bread was passed about, "but that wasn't anything like I expected."

Angeal laughed softly and ruffled Zack's hair. "It never is, kid. Ever."

For some reason, that made Zack smile.

He always had like exciting and new things.

/Time/

Rubbing his eyes, Angeal sighed as he felt the ache up his spine. No need to try to figure out what it was. He had seen the blackness that was starting to stain his clothing, and he knew what it meant.

Looks like he wasn't going to be part of this final fight. But given how the gods were moving, maybe that was the intention all along. It wouldn't be the first time that they had set things in motion that didn't make sense till much later. Sephiroth was in the other Lady of Flame chair, and Aeris was becoming the best healer in The Great Mother and Lady's temple. Cloud was King, his elder brother being set up as the leader of The Distant One's priests.

And now it looked as if Zack was about to take his place.

Angeal wasn't sure if the boy was ready, but it didn't seem as if they were going to have a choice. He knew it wouldn't take long for the illness to get worse. Those who used magic always seemed the hardest hit. And priests most of all.

Someone was directing this, and he wanted to know who. They had managed to hide their presence from She Who is Powerful, and that took some doing, given this -was- the goddess's homeland. None could truly overpower her here. So that left trickery. Which wasn't good.

But, as much as he hated to do it, he was going to have to trust the kids to get this done. Even if it did put them in danger.

He loved his son. And he really didn't think he was ready. But there wasn't time.

That had all ran out.

He wondered how long it would take everyone else to realize the same thing?

/Meeting the Family/

Sephiroth hadn't expected this situation for years. The fact that it was happening now was somewhat unnerving. Given the paleness of Zack's face, he wasn't expecting it, either.

Looking at them calmly, Angeal had his hands resting flat upon his desk. Between them was the Eye of Flame. The sun-disk, with the eye mark in the center, dull in the candle light. Sephiroth had never seen the counterpart to the one he worn that dull. When they were worn, they had a faint light, and the two holders of them always wore the disks. It was what marked them as the chosen to sit in their goddesses positions as the Ladies of Flame, even if they were both male. The war goddesses of the Two Lands did not care about gender of their representatives. Only that they did their duty and protected the lands through the art of war.

Sephiroth's own disk was glowing faintly, the light that glimmered along the lines a pale green. Another thing to say the pendent belonged to him. The color of the light matched his own eyes, which had glowed since he had taken the position of one of the co-leaders of the army of the Two Lands. He represented the Upper Land, while Angeal had represented the Lower one.

Now it looked as if Zack might get a chance to do this as well.

There was no guarantee that the pendent would light up for Zack. The title of Lady of Flame did not pass from father to child, though Sephiroth knew he was one of few who knew of the connection. Most people hadn't cared, thinking Zack only one more child adopted by the temple, who had proved powerful. Even if Zack hadn't told him when the other had gotten older, Sephiroth would have seen it. The pair were simply too similar for it to be anything else.

He knew that Angeal was sick, as well, though he didn't know if Zack knew. To Sephiroth, the sickness that tainted his counterpart was a stickiness that clung to him, that tickled Sephiroth's nose and made him want to sneeze.

"Why...?" Zack got out, finally. Standing to the side, Sephiroth only watched the scene calmly. This wasn't his place to interfere. His duty was clear. He was to watch and make sure that the pair didn't try to for the pendent to glow for Zack. Not that either of them would do so, but it was tradition, and a good check and balance. Angeal had done the same for Sephiroth so many years ago.

"Zack, remember what I told you? About your mother?"

The younger man nodded, still looking pale.

"It is your duty to do this. Things are coming, building faster than anyone can figure them out, and the gods are setting their pieces into place. Remember, above all else, we are here to obey them."

Zack scowled at that and muttered about bossy parents, then sighed, seeming to wilt some. His eyes glowed faintly for a moment as he did, and Sephiroth studied him. He knew Zack was powerful in his own right, but it took a great deal of said power to make the eyes glow in that way.

"Fine. Let's get this over with. What do I do?"

Angeal looked at him, and then pushed the pendent forward. "All you do is pick it up. Of the great Rites, this one is fairly simple."

"Obviously," Zack said, voice the driest Sephiroth had ever heard him use. It sounded rather like some of his own tones, and he found his lips quirking. Zack was a friend, even if they didn't get to spend a great deal of time together. It was nice to know that the transference of quirks went both ways. Sephiroth still blamed Zack for the fact that, when the urge to shove Scarlet out the door when she had shown up in his rooms naked, again, he had done so, not trying to reason with her like he normally did. He did have to admit, though, it was much more effective. And there were other quirks, here and there, that he laid fully at Zack's feet. Nice to know he was having some effect back.

Sephiroth's gaze sharpened as Zack, almost hesitantly, reached for the pendent. It wasn't just his interest, either. He could feel his mother looking through his eyes, the slit pupils stretching as they both took in details. There was a great deal of restrained attention, and he wondered why she was so focused. He didn't think that Angeal had dealt with anything this large when Sephiroth had received his own pendent.

Maybe the older man was right. Maybe the gods were getting their pawns into place for a larger, more important conflict than any mortal knew, and he did admit, the Ladies of Flame were powerful positions. They ruled the army, the personally chosen of the war goddesses of both lands. After the king and the high priests of the temples, there was no more powerful position in the Two Lands.

And look at all the changes that had occurred. Zack and Aeris had played the part of the nebty in the recent ceremony. The Kingship had changed hands. Sephiroth had been in his place for a long time, but now the rest of Gast's counterparts were starting to move.

He wondered if Aeris would take a place of power soon in The Great Mother and Lady's temple soon?

As he was thinking of these things, Sephiroth watched as Zack's hands hovered over the pendent for a long, long moment before reaching down and picking it up.

All three men yelped as violet light flashed, so bright that it blinded them all. Eyes watering, flinching away from the light that shone brightly, Sephiroth could hear his mother purr. _My cousin was always the stealthy one,_ she said softly into his ear. _I am she of slaughter and massacre. She is the one who looks innocent until you endanger her people. I see that not all the gods have been making noise when it came to their child's birth._

Was she talking about Zack?

Before he could ask, his mother's presence faded, and he was alone in his mind, eyes almost shut as he tried to focus through the glare of light. Wind was whipping around Zack. Sephiroth could see it, the black spikes dancing wildly in the wind, though nothing else seemed touched by the breeze.

Then, as quickly as it started, it stopped.

Blinking eyes that glowed as brightly as Sephiroth's now, Zack opened and shut his mouth a few times, focus locked tight on the pendent that glowed once again.

"Wow," he got out finally. Then his eyes rolled up and he collapsed.

Sephiroth moved to catch the younger man, Angeal moved to catch the pendent. Once Zack was safely on the floor, Sephiroth looked at Angeal. The other man had an amused expression on his face. "I always knew he took after his mother," he said finally, disk dull in his fingers as he held it.

Sephiroth tilted his head slightly. "He's like us, isn't he? Aeris and myself? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Angeal's look of innocence was just as irritating as Zack's. "Tell anyone what? He's my son, and who am I to dispute his mother's will?" He straighten from his slightly lean. "Tell him you know, though. I think he wished he could have told you, but it wasn't his place to let you know. It will make him feel better to not have to hide this from you."

"I will," Sephiroth said, pausing, as Zack shifted, and opened dazed, -glowing- eyes.

"Seph?" The man sounded confused, and Sephiroth only nodded. "I..."

Then he shifted to sit upright, eyes scanning the room. "You!," he snapped, back tense, eyes focused on Angeal. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

Even as Angeal moved to help Zack up, he shook his head. "I...I guess your mother told you, hmm?"

"Yes," Zack said, voice tight, letting his father pull him to his feet. "Why didn't -you- tell me, though?"

This was a discussion Sephiroth was not going to stay for. Slipping to his feet, he slid out, as silent as possible.

He would speak with Zack later.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Song of the Wolf King

Author: GW Katrina aka [info]icedark_elf

Fandom: FFVII

Claim: Egyptian AU

Prompt(s): 3-New Year, 8-Campfire, 38-Rain, 22-Flying, 42-Wind, 20-First Love, 37-Animal, 4-Solstice, 10-Country, 32-Hopeful for [info]50episodes

Rating: PG-13

Wordcount: 5,116

A/N: Incest is mentioned

//New Year//

Even as things changed, everything else stayed the same. Everyone in the Two Lands was buzzing around, setting things up.

The Floods were coming.

With them would come the soil that would keep the lands fertile and easy to grow in. That, along with the proper blessings, meant that food would be plentiful and that there would be no famine.

Which, of course, meant it was time for the festivals of the new year.

All around the city, people were moving, smiling and chatting happily with each other. Even the threat of the sickness could not keep away the joy of this time of year. The floods were coming, and with them came a time of calm, of peace. Water was everywhere, and while it was up, few things could be done. No farming, no work on the farms outside the minor repairs that most had done already.

Instead, it was the time of festivals and celebrations. Temples were visited, offerings made. Now was the time to remember the good things the gods had brought them, and to revel in the fact that they were alive to enjoy them.

Standing on the balcony of his rooms, Cloud smiled as he watched the stands being built. For a time, all of Nibelheim would be a festival. He was sure that Midgar would be the same, but that was the place of priests. He would leave them to their own celebrations. Here, he had the chance to remind people of all the good that could happen.

There were still rumors, of course, that his rule would end in death and destruction, and he was determined that it would not be so.

This was the first break he had had all day. Most of it had been spent with advisors and servants, making plans, distributing funds where needed, making sure that there would be plenty of food and drink for the crowds that would descend upon the city as the height of the festivals.

The priests had already sent out the announcements, of when the waters would rise, and when they would recede. People would start leaving about seven days before the waters would return to the river, to be home and ready to plant when they could.

Until then, though, there would be a great celebration.

Already, Cloud had talked to the man who represented all the brewers in the local towns, along with the ones from up and downriver. Most of the people would be gone from their homes, and so Cloud would have to make sure that they had plenty of stores in the city for them. He would not allow a riot to break out, as it had done occasionally in the past. There would be plenty of beer for people to drink, so they did not have to resort to the murky waters that would cover everything.

There were plenty of boat owners who would survive half a year on what they made in the next few weeks, and Cloud had already spoken to them as well. No overcharging, no taking advantage of those who had drank too much.

It had been like that all day, the last few days. Talking to a variety of people. Entertainers, food providers, everyone that he needed to make sure that everything would be perfect.

And it would be.

Watching as the waters were already starting to rise, Cloud smiled.

He had learned everything he could watching his father, and he would prove he was just as good a king as the older had been.

His kingdom would need it. They needed a king they could trust for the issues that would come.

Cold creeping up his spine, Cloud tightened his fingers on the railing of his balcony.

Danger was coming to his lands. It had been coming a long time. Soon, he would have to find a way to confront it.

And then he would need all the support he could get.

First, though, he had to focus on the new year. The first under a new king.

He would make it something people remembered with joy.

//Campfire//

Sitting on the hill, Aeris smiled as she looked down over the fields below. This wasn't her first watch, but it was the first time she was here on her own. Her mother and Elmyra had each gone to different places. Here, though, they had left for Aeris.

Another sign of her growing power.

These were the main fields that fed the city. That fed the Royal Courts and all those who lived here. In the past, it had been her mother who watched these, who had walked the fields and let her blood splatter first on the flames before the fire was taken by torches to other bundles of wood.

This time, it was Aeris.

The knife had been sharp, so sharp she had barely felt it as it had gashed across her palm. Her voice hadn't even stalled as she had chanted the ceremonial words, blessing the fields with the fertility of The Great Lady and Mother.

Tomorrow, the floods were due in force, and with them would come the dark soils that would cover the earth and provide food for the Two Lands.

She had done the ceremony, watched as her blood had splattered dark on the wood. Closing her fingers, she focused, and when her hand opened again, the cut was gone, healed over.

From there, she had not been needed, really. The fire had been lit, and then people had lit torches from it, taking them to light the other fires that scattered the area. They would provide protection and blessings to the fields, promise a good growth and plentiful harvest.

Now, she sat and watched. This was the part she always enjoyed the most. The earth reflected the sky, with a hundred little fires spreading out from where she stood echoing the stars above them. Under her, the world seemed to stir. It thirsted for the waters that would come, and was ready to provide for those who cared for it again.

This year was even better, and she shifted some to lean against Zack, who had an arm looped around her waist and held her. He was warm, and she loved to watch his eyes in the dark.

"They all lit," he said with a hum, cheek resting on her hair. "You looked perfect out there. Everyone was watching."

"Of course they were watching," she said with a smile. "I was only doing a major blessing. "

He chuckled and kissed her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "So, know who you are going to do the rest of the ritual with?"

The words were a purr in her ear, and Aeris laughed softly before twisting and pouncing on him. Tease her, would he. Well, she'd tease right back, and the pleased sound he made as she kissed him told her that he was just as happy with her answer as she had hoped.

Later, they could talk about what was going on. Right now was for blessings and being together.

//Rain//

Standing on the opening to the balcony, Reno could see the rains as they came. A grey mist just seemed to spring up as the sky opened up and water began to pour down.

They had returned to Midgar ahead of the flood, which was good, as Reno hated having to travel when the waters were up. Everything got mucky, which made things more dangerous. The crocodiles came with the river, and Rufus, training to take over the temple of the Distant One, was always a target for assassins.

Idiots. Like his Mesu Heru would let anyone lay a hand on him. Tseng was just as proud as the falcon brother he represented, as if he'd let anyone get away with something like that.

Still they were now home, safe and sound, and he knew that Rufus was talking with Veld. The older man's own Mesu Heru was in the room with the pair, so they were safe enough in there, and it was his job, along with the others, to keep watch around the room itself.

In a way, the rains were a relief. Everything had been sitting still and hot, especially once the water had risen. The floods always came before the rain, so the water was just as welcomed for cooling things down as it was for filling up tubs and water reserves.

And with the cool came calm. People weren't so agitated, so willing to fight.

Not that Reno minded a good fight. But he did have to be stealthy sometimes, and having to punch in someone's nose was hardly good for that.

In other ways, he scowled at the rain. It meant he was going to get wet. They still had to go out and make sure that any possible threats to the priests, and Rufus in particular, was under control.

Especially now. As the sickness kept hitting people, everyone was getting more and more paranoid. And they had all been told stories about Gast and his death.

He wasn't going to let anything like that happen to Rufus. And he knew none of the others would let anything happened to the man, either. They were his Mesu Heru, and with them, he was unstoppable.

He didn't like the fact that Rufus was a target, but…it wasn't a bad life.

So Reno stood there, ears open to the sound of people moving, and watched the rain come down.

//Flying//

For all that they were great predators, the hawks and falcons that Cid used in his travels made some of the most amusing chirps. Soft little sounds, not the scream of the hunt most of them were known for.

Cid knew every detail of his birds, though. Their strength and weaknesses, and which was best for the job.

Some days, he wished he could do as they did. To float effortlessly on spread wings and ride the wind.

It wasn't to be, however. He was born human, and was in his King's service.

Tying the message to the hawk's leg, he gave the bird a treat, then threw his arm into the air.

"Home," he called, watching as the bird circled, making another of the chirp sounds, then flew towards the great city of Nibelheim. It would take a day or two for the animal to reach, and then be sent back this way. Cid would have to collect her from the nearby city, but that was fine. She was his Highwind, and was the smartest of his animals.

The report, though, would not be good news. He'd been traveling, moving with the caravans, getting a feel of what the situation was in the Two Lands.

And that situation was bad.

The sickness was everywhere, spreading faster and faster as more people fell ill. Already it was killing faster. Where before it might take years from the first marks appearing to the painful oozing death, now it was taking only months. The longest he heard of of someone who had newly come down was a flood cycle.

That, however, wasn't the worst of it.

It had spread to the animals.

Oxen and chocobo both had seen infections, and it was slowly spreading to the other animals. He feared when it spread to the farms, to the plants.

Cid sent his message on, and turned towards the nearest town. He'd have to be there when his Highwind returned, and then they'd start traveling more.

//Wind//

It was the wind.

Whenever he paused, lost, he would just have to wait until the wind blew up fresh. Every time, it carried her scent, and as he traveled, it grew stronger.

Flexing gold-laced fingers, he watched as the water flowed past as the boat he traveled on floated. The owner had stopped to pick up more travelers, and so they sat, waiting. As they did, he watched the water, and felt the wind on his face.

She was there, bitter, stagnant, sick. In his mind, the one he followed curled, snarling silently at the taint she spread everywhere.

What was going on that she was able to contaminate this land so well? Where were the gods of this country? They had two sets, surely one could do something.

Or perhaps she had used trickery to get where she was. It was one of her favorite tactics, and he knew that her avatar had married well.

Did the man even realize what he had bound himself to? Possibly, he had not heard pleasant things of the man.

Huddled in his cloak, he fought off the urge to sneak as a particularly strong whiff of the darkness.

Her stench was everywhere.

He would find the source, however, and She of Seven Names would be dealt with. Even other demons did not deal with her, and he would make sure that her stigma would die here.

No more people would die of the black marks. Not after this country.

Though he wasn't sure who he could talk to. First, he would find her. Then he would find allies. This was their home, they knew it better than he.

With a buzz, a locust landed on his shoulder, and he raised a finger up to brush along it's back. Hmm. Storms were coming. They would drive the boat faster.

His demon-lord wanted this done. Not unexpected, given the hatred between the two demons. But the Wind-King Demon and She of Seven Names had never gone fang to fang as they had recently. She of Seven Names had slain the unborn child of Wind-King Demon, and stolen his consort for her avatar.

Settling, he waited.

Things were coming to a head. Soon, everything would be done.

He just had to be patient.

//First Love//

Ever since she was small, Tifa had been fascinated with Cloud. He was the quiet one of the twin sons, and as the eldest daughter of the former King, she always knew that she was most likely going to end up married to whoever was the next king. The line of the king was passed through the female side, even if the eldest sons inherited the throne.

Though, for the most part, she had been kept with her mother, one of the lesser wives, and only saw her half siblings from a distance. Not that it bothered her. She had spent a lot of time learning all sorts of things. For instance, when one of the fighters from the temple of She Who is Powerful had decided she had talent. While not inclined to join the temple herself, Tifa had enjoyed the hand to hand fighting skills that Zangan had taught her. He really did believe in her ability to fight, which was nice, even if she was the daughter of the King.

If she wasn't selected to be on of Cloud's wives, she had a vague idea of talking to him about being a bodyguard.

Though given that Cloud was sitting in front of her now, Bugenhagen to the side. She liked the older man, who was in charge of several things, including the sacred lions of the palace. He was also one of the few advisors Cloud trusted enough to have in the private quarters of the family.

Settled on a large pillow, Tifa waited to see what Cloud had called her for, though she was pretty sure she knew what was going to happen.

"Tifa...." The boy fidgeted more, then sighed. "Will you consent to being my wife?"

Even though she had thought plenty about this, and she had had a crush on Cloud since they were both tiny, Tifa had to pause.

They were both very affectionate for each other. However, she knew what her duty would be.

Have an heir. And have one quickly.

If she said no, she could very well be asked to marry later on, only this time to someone outside the country, who she didn't know. She was still the daughter of the former King, and as such, her hand would be useful in securing alliances from other countries. Or even within it, through the various temples and families there.

It was also a mark of how much Cloud trusted -her-. If he thought she was under the thumb of any of the people who tried to manipulate Court around Cloud, he would never had asked.

"Please?"

There was more than a little plead in that single word, and Tifa could feel her insides melt a little bit at the large blue eyes looking at her.

It was for her country, and for the first boy she had ever loved.

"Yes."

//Animal//

Tail flipping lazily behind him, Nanaki stretched, then resettled himself. As he did, the ambassadors from the small, aggressive country to the south of the Two Lands fell silent.

Not because they realized that they had been ignoring Nanaki. No, it was all due to the fact they were reminded of the fact they had a very large cat stretched out nearby.

Nanaki was the most sacred of the sacred lions, his flame tipped tail a mark of his status as the chosen creature of the Ladies of Flame.

However, to most people, he was only a dumb beast, blood red and marked by flame. Only a very select few, such as the King, and Barrett, knew of the fact Nanaki could speak, and was far more intelligent than most of the humans in Court.

Once he stopped moving, pretending to sleep again, the ambassador began speaking again. Listening in easily, Nanaki laid there, eyes shut as he translated mentally what they said. The nation of Serpents was very determined to make the far wealthier nation of the Two lands theirs, and every few generations attempted to invade and conquer. Not that it worked, but it was something that they liked to be prepared for when it happened.

They were due another in attempt in the next few years, if the past was any indication. Absently, Nanaki wondered if this time would finally bring the might of the armies down upon the Serpents, and they would join the Two Lands as a new territory.

The former King, may he enjoy the Summerlands, had planned to expand the Two Lands in just such a way.

Nanaki made a note to see if Cloud had his father's inclinations.

Though it sounded as if the Serpents had decided to put on hold any plans. As his listened, still curious how human mouths made those strange hissing sounds that made up the language of the Serpents, he heard them debate. The Two Lands was as weak as it would ever be, with a somewhat unstable King and the sickness that raged through the lands.

However, it seemed that the stigma was the main reason that they were hesitant to invade. Which made sense. Why invade a plague land? You'd only be exposing your own people to the sickness.

As the men rose and walked off, Nanaki just waited.

This little niche was one of the few where a person could have a private conversation. Eventually, someone else would come. And they would ignore Nanaki.

Which was just fine by him.

//Solstice//

Feeling the bird shifting under him, Zack reached down and petted down the bird's neck, eyes focused on the thin line of light that was glowing along the hills. The sun was rising, and he just had to wait for the first edge of the circle to show. Then the ceremony would start.

Honestly, this was one of his favorite holidays. Zack loved riding the chocobos, and the racing of the sun that marked the beginning of the solstice was one.

This was the first year he was riding one of the blacks. Last year, it had been Angeal and Genesis who had rode the dark birds, while Zack had been on a pale blue. But this year....

Kunsel was on the other black, taking the place of Genesis as well. The other leader of She of Papyrus-Perfumed Protector had also developed the sickness that was killing so many. Zack wondered if all the high priests were being targeted. Angeal's stigma had spread, forming a wing like mark on his back, one that was echoed by Genesis's illness. So the other leader had taken to training Kunsel, which was good. Zack liked the guy, and knew they could work well together for the more complex rituals.

All this ran through his mind, then the first sliver of the sun rose over the horizon, and Zack set the bird running. He clung close to the black's back, whooping as the light caught the red highlights in the chocobo's feathers, making them look like they were on fire. The blacks were chosen just for this.

On either side, he heard the pounding feet of the other birds, the laughter of the riders. Yuffie was joining this year, and he could hear her voice clear over the others.

The race was a good way to start the day, and he urged his bird on more. Racing the sun was one of the most entertaining things of the day, but the tone of the festivities would be set by how far they could race by the time the sun rose fully.

Turned out, it was a good distance. Not the best, but not the worst, and he and Kunsel were laughing as they clasped hands.

"We did good," Zack said with a grin.

Kunsel nodded. "And next year we'll do better."

After that, everyone who participated went to the sacred pools and cleaned up. Washing up in the pale green water, Zack felt it tingle through his skin, and knew the glow in his eyes would be brighter after this. Kunsel's eyes were just as bright, then they were out and joining the others.

Still tingly, Zack went to check on his father. Angeal moved carefully now, not wanting to irritate the stigma, and Zack tried hard to not fuss over the man. Still, he couldn't help but worry. It was his -dad-.

"You okay?"

Angeal just shook his head, but smiled at Zack. "I'm fine, Zack. You and Kunsel did well."

A shrug. "We'll do better next year. Wait till you see it. We're gonna beat all the records."

Even as he said it, Zack didn't believe it, and Angeal didn't either. People were dying faster from the sickness, and as far as Angeal had gone, he wouldn't even last to the next flood, let alone the next Sun Solstice. Still, he didn't like the idea of his father not being there.

"I'm sure you will. Never were content with being average."

Zack grinned at Angeal's exasperated tone, then ran a hand through his hair. "Time to go start the ritual blessing." He wrinkled his nose. She of Papyrus-Perfumed Protector was called that for a reason. She had a thing for scents, and this was the time of year they made the most powerful of the projective amulets, as well as setting up the spells that would see the Two Lands through for the next year. It was their part of setting up what made the Two Lands such a rich land in the middle of the desert. All the temples had rituals and such this time of year, just as they did during the Moon Solstice, and the two Equinoxes. All the wards and spells would work together and bring good luck with harvests, growing seasons, the birth of healthy beasts and babies.

She of Papyrus-Perfumed Protector was one who helped bind those spells together as one of the Ladies of Flame.

Angeal was chuckling at the expression of Zack's face, and then gave him a push. "Go on. Time for you to deal with our Lady's love of smell."

Snorting, Zack turned, and headed for the main temple. He and Kunsel would be in the inner part of the temple, which Angeal and Genesis leading the ritual outside.

Here was where being the high priests came into true use.

He would channel the power for the spells, something that would burn out most of the lower level priests. It was a major part of if the amulet accepted him or not when Angeal had passed it down.

Given his heritage.....

Zack was just good at it, and he did put it to good use. Already he had helped out several other temples with their rituals, playing funnel for the spellwork being put together.

And here he would do it on a large scale, helping set up the frame work for the protective spells that would be laced all around the Two Lands.

For a finicky goddess, She of Papyrus-Perfumed Protector was a protecting goddess, and she did her part. And so did her priests.

Passing through the inner doors behind Kunsel, Zack took a deep breath.

Time to take another step into truly being the high priest.

//Country//

Angeal loved this area. It always called to him, and he remembered the first time he had traveled to Gongaga.

Now they were on the way back to Nibelheim, and he was ready for the stop for the night. It had been a long day, and he was ready to rest.

Zack stuck his head in, and smiled, and Angeal couldn't help by smile back. His son looked just like his mother when she was fully human, and it made Angeal's heart tighten. He wasn't ready to leave the kid behind. There was so much going on, he just wanted to lock Zack away and keep him safe.

But he couldn't. Something was happening, something the gods had been preparing for a long time, if the range of their children was any indication.

"Just wanted to make sure everything got set up here."

So Zack hadn't missed the fact that Angeal was sore and stiff. A year ago, it wouldn't have been the case, but the stigma hurt. Like nothing Angeal had ever felt before. And it made traveling like this painful.

Still, he summoned up a smile for Zack. "I'm fine. The younger ones are full of enough energy to help me set up as well. How did you like your first taste of this sort of ritual?"

Zack shrugged. "It's like a bigger version of what I've done before. Not too hard, but the concentration is draining."

A chuckle from Angeal. "You always did have issues with your focusing."

With a flush, Zack ducked his head. "I got better."

"I blame you mother. Go rest, Zack. It's going to be busy when we return to Nibelheim."

Zack nodded, and after a pause, moved to give Angeal a hug. Angeal hugged back, and, for the first time in a long time, pulled Zack down to kiss the top of his head.

"You're a good kid, and I know you'll do just fine as the high priest. Got that?"

A slightly confused look in those bright eyes, then Zack just smiled at him. "Love you, Dad."

"Love you too. Go, sleep."

After another hug, Zack left the tent.

Outside, the noises of camp began to fade, and Angeal settled back.

"Blame him on me, hmm?"

Glancing sideways, Angeal nodded. "My Lady."

It was always was a bit odd to see her smile while in her current form, a strange curl baring her fangs, ears perked forward. Sleek fur was pale, and the goddess moved to sit on the side of Angeal's bed. "You knew it would be tonight, didn't you?"

He tilted his head. "It had the feeling. Like the first time I met you."

"Does he realize how he's different from the others?"

Angeal nodded. "And I don't think he's shared that. In any case, what happens now?"

She reached out, tracing a finger along his cheek. "Now....you come with me. You are my favorite."

"Our son will mourn."

"That is the fate of all mortals, though. To gain, to lose, to mourn, and to live on. He will survive your loss, and he will go on to live his own life."

"I know." He reached up and scratched lightly around her ear, and the goddess purred, her green eyes shutting. "Still, as his father, I worry. Whatever is attacking the Two Lands is taking out the high ranking priests. I worry for him, that now he'll be a target. He's still easily distracted."

She of Papyrus-Perfumed Protector chuckled. "He inherited that from me, I will admit. But he has your strength. They will be fine."

"Genesis will be angry at me."

"Genesis is a brat. He'll join us far too soon, and we'll hear it all then. Well, you will. I'm sure I'll start hearing him rant over it tomorrow."

"He is a very passionate man."

"He's one of my chosen, but the man has far too much love of poetry." She smirked. "Though I do not mind it now and then."

"You just love the praise."

She nodded. "I am a cat. Of course I love praise. But we should go now. He knows you love him, and he knows it was coming."

"Doesn't make it easier. But he has his friends. And that pretty little priestess of The Great Mother and Lady." Angeal nodded. "All right. Where to from here?"

His goddess offered up her hand, and Angeal took it.

They found his body the next day, but Angeal wasn't there any more.

//Hopeful//

The tone of the country had taken on a more hopeful cast. The Wolf-King was taking his first wife, and everyone hoped that there would soon been talk of an heir.

The King was young, but he still had no future. An heir with a proper forecasting would fix that.

Everyone had started preparing for the celebrations. The marriage of a king to his first wife was something to celebrate, and festivals, unorganized, were already starting to spring up. The temples were working hard for the blessings and the rituals they'd need to go through to bring all the luck that could be brought to the couple. If they worked hard, they'd have all of the work done.

Even now, Tifa was in with her ladies, the henna of the ceremony, while Cloud was with his friends from the temples and Court, all starting the celebration. Tomorrow, there would be the ceremony, done in the privacy of the family rooms of the royal family, then....

Then there would be a massive festival. A week of food and celebration, of contests and a general lifting of the mood.

The people of the Two Lands needed this, a reason to be hopeful.

And they would latch onto it.


End file.
